


Here Comes Santa Claws

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, 流星のロックマン | Mega Man Star Force
Genre: Aliens, Anime, Breaking and Entering, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, Comedy, Concerts, Dress Up, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Home Alone Inspired Shenanigans, Humor, Inspired by Music, Light-Hearted, Plans, Santa's Elves, Science Fiction, Seasonal, Snow and Ice, Stakeout, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Merry Christmas 2020! Because Hoshikawa Subaru doesn’t believe in Santa Claus, the gang has Cancer Bubble pretend to be Santa on Christmas Eve.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Here Comes Santa Claws

Here Comes Santa Claws

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Shooting Star Rockman series.

Summary:

Because Hoshikawa Subaru doesn’t believe in Santa Claus, the gang has Cancer Bubble pretend to be Santa on Christmas Eve.

* * *

“I’m telling you! I saw him! I saw Santa Claus!”

“You’re pulling my leg!”

“You must have dreamt it, Subaru-kun!”

“But it’s true! I didn’t believe it myself, but Santa Claus is real! He came into my house and left presents under the tree Kaasan put up! Back me up, War-Rock!”

The AM-ian crossed his fuzzy arms and formed a guttural sound between his closed jaws. “Sorry, Subaru. I was in your room when you caused the noise downstairs. If the fat man humans claim delivers children gifts is as real as you say, the ruckus you made trying to catch him surely scared him off! At least we can safely assume this ‘San Tuh’ isn’t an EM being. I would’ve picked him up.”

Subaru wasn’t thrilled his partner didn’t corroborate his story.

“If you’re done debating the existence of Santa Claus, we’ve got to get to the concert hall before the best seats to Hibiki Misora’s performance are all sold out! Hustle those boots, Hoshikawa-kun!”

“I swear I’m not lying! Jolly Old St. Nick is real! Next year, when he comes to my house again, I’m going to acquire proof!”

“That’ll never happen, Subaru-kun.”

“Why not?”

“Aren’t you familiar with the carol? Santa sees you when you’re sleeping!” Kizamaro held up his index finger.

“He knows when you’re awake!” Gonta fretted.

“And Shirogane Luna knows you’ve all been bad, so let’s get moving, for goodness sake!” She dragged Gonta and Kizamaro through the snow by their arms.

The distance Subaru’s classmates already had on him gave them cover. Kizamaro spoke first, his ankles creating ski treads in the snow from his lift on the Luna-powered sleigh.

“Subaru-kun seems to be experiencing a 100% increase in festive spirit, courtesy of our peppermint plot.”

“Maybe we should warn the real Santa that Rockman will be waiting for him next Christmas!” Gonta envisioned Subaru pulling a Rock Buster on St. Nick.

“Gonta, there is no Santa! It was only the crab! I had him put on the suit and hat and pay Hoshikawa-kun’s house a visit, so Hoshikawa-kun would stop insisting he’s too mature for holiday cheer!”

“Smart thinking of me bringing War-Rock into this, wasn’t it, Iinchou?”

“Yes, Kizamaro. Excellent work.”

“Oh no! I just thought of something! Since I went along with this plan, won’t Santa’s elves add me to the naughty list?

“There aren’t any elves. Santa isn’t real. We were teaching Hoshikawa-kun not to be a Scrooge, Gonta!”

“Iinchou…I’m not risking a Christmas without Christmas presents! I’d like to stay on the nice list!”

Gonta ran back to Subaru to apologize, and though Subaru was irked and disappointed, he and Gonta set out to hold a Santa stakeout the following year.


End file.
